My Number One
by pink-strawberry-lemonade
Summary: It's their last chance...can they tell each other before it's too late? Creddie, oneshot.
1. What Are You Waiting For?

**Author's Note: This is the first part of two for this little one-shot I randomly thought of at 3 am. I do not own the characters Carly Shay, Freddie Benson, Samantha Puckett, Spencer Shay, or Marissa Benson. I also do not own the excerpts from episodes seen below. Please enjoy (:

* * *

**

_Carly's POV_

Well, today's the day. It's the end of summer, and we're all going our separate ways. Fancy colleges and successful lives in different parts of the country were our futures now. I couldn't help but look back on all of the good times Sam, Freddie, and I have shared…

:: :: ::

_ "So?" I asked, exasperated, "Half the pop stars on the charts can't sing; they use computers and stuff to make their voices sound better."_

_ "If only we knew a computer dork who would do anything you ask him to," Sam replied deviously, purposely turning to Freddie._

_ "No, I won't do it!" Freddie yelled in protest._

_ "Please?" Carly pleaded, giving him puppy dog eyes._

_ "If I do it, will you kiss me?" he bargained._

_ "No!"_

_ "Come on, just one little kiss on the lips!"_

_ "No!"_

_ "Cheek?"_

_ "No!"_

_ "Nose?"_

_ "NO!"_

_ "Okay, fine, I'll do it!" Freddie finally gave in._

:: :: ::

I found it so odd that I had actually been repulsed by Freddie's outright advances on me all those years ago. Then again, it was before I realized…my feelings.

:: :: ::

_ "Oh, my God! It's already past my curfew," Magic Maleka said worriedly after answering a text on her phone._

_ "Alright, no worries," Freddie replied calmly, checking his phone, "I'll call my mom and have her pick us up; I can have you home by…"_

_ "Freddie," I cut in._

_ "Yeah?"_

_ "She's gone."_

_ Freddie looked over to where Maleka had been sitting and saw rising smoke._

_ "Wha__—__" he began, confused, but began applauding, "Best trick of the night!" he added, relieved._

_ "She really is an amazing magician," I agreed, "Like back at the dance, how did you__—__"_

_ "One time, I was watching this reality show with celebrities," Austin interrupted me, "That do stuff underwater."_

_ Freddie and I just stared at him, Freddie confused, and me peeved off._

_ "So, as I was saying," I began aggressively, but Austin interrupted again._

_ "You guys ever been to Fresno?"_

_ "Shut up!" I'd had it, and blew up, "Shut up, shut up, shut up!"_

_ "What's your deal?" Austin protested._

_ "My deal is that you haven't let me finish one sentence all night, and I can't take it anymore!" I replied angrily, "It's like you won't even let me__—__"_

_ "What are you trying to say?" Austin interrupted._

_ "GET OUTTA HERE!" I screamed, pointing to the door. Austin didn't hesitate to leave after that._

_ "And then there were two," Freddie said as I sat down with a relieved sigh._

_ "Yup," I replied, "Just us. Thank God."_

_ "Not a very fun dance, was it?" I added after an awkward pause._

_ "Nope," Freddie agreed. Then, he stood up in front of me with a smirk._

_ "What?" I asked, confused._

_ "Don't you think we both deserve one nice dance tonight?" he asked, "With someone we don't wanna kill?"_

_ "Absolutely," I answered with a smile._

_ "Hey, T-Bo," Freddie asked, "Turn up the music?" T-Bo looked at us with a smile and hit the volume button on his remote. Freddie placed his hands on my waist as I put my arms around his neck. We swayed on the spot, and I rested my head on his shoulder, closing the gap between us._

:: :: ::

I never admitted it, but that was the night I truly felt something for Freddie. Unfortunately, that wasn't what everyone else thought…

:: :: ::

_ I was playing Orchestra Hero when I heard the elevator ding and Freddie come inside._

_ "There you are," I said lovingly with a smile, setting down the game controller._

_ "Here I am," he replied with the thousand-watt smile I loved, "Spencer tell you I was coming over?"_

_ "Yeah," I answered, "He said you wanna fix something on the iCarly site?"_

_ "Uh-huh. I'm just gonna bump up the speed with this eight-core, three gigahertz server."_

_ "Ooh, I love it when you talk all techy." I turned off the monitor to eliminate any distractions._

_ "Really?"_

_ "Yeah, it's cute and geeky at the same time…it's cukey."_

_ "You've never called my tech-talk 'cukey' before."_

_ "Well, that was before we were, you know…" I finished my sentence by wrapping my arms around his neck and pressing my lips to his. I loved kissing him. It sent an electric shock throughout my body, and I felt so…alive._

_ Freddie groaned softly and pulled away. I went stiff._

_ "You retreated," I said simply._

_ "I didn't…retreat," Freddie denied._

_ "You kinda did," I protested, "What's wrong?"_

_ "Nothing," he hesitated, "It's just, um…so, are we…are we, like, boyfriend and girlfriend now?"_

_ "I dunno, maybe," I answered flirtatiously, smiling._

_ "Oh."_

_ "Well, don't say 'oh' like that."_

_ "I just said 'oh'."_

_ "No, you said it like you were at a raffle, and you won a prize, then you found out the prize was just a can of soup, so you go 'oh'."_

_ "You know I like you way better than most soups."_

_ "Well, yay," I giggled, "Now, whatdya wanna do? Kiss, or bump up your four-score, gigglejam server?"_

_ "Eight-core, three gigahertz," he corrected._

_ "Wow, that's really interesting, come here," I said quickly before kissing him again. Soon, he groaned again and pulled away, walking to the middle of the studio._

_ "Wow," I continued, "You seriously don't wanna kiss me…why?"_

_ "Cause," he started, grasping for the right words, "I'm just bacon!"_

_ "You're bacon?"_

_ "Foreign bacon!"_

_ "Did that taco truck hit you in your brain?"_

_ Freddie just groaned again, so I continued._

_ "I thought you wanted me to be your girlfriend since the first day you met me."_

_ "I have!"_

_ "Well, I'm standing here with my lips all glossed up, and you're treating me like I'm your icky cousin Amanda!"_

_ "Amanda is disgusting…"_

_ "Freddie,"_

_ "Okay, you know how you've always said you liked me? But you don't like me that way…you know…the good way."_

_ "Yeah, but that was before…"_

_ "Before I saved your life?"_

_ "So?" _

_ "Nothing's changed. I'm still the same Freddie, and you're still the same Carly." _

_ "But I love__—__" I almost said it. But he interrupted me before I could finish._

_ "You love what I did. You love the fact that I risked my life to save yours, but…I don't think you're in love with me."_

_ Those words stung. They hurt so bad and I wanted to scream in protest that he was wrong, that it wasn't true…but I just stood there._

_ "You just think you are," Freddie continued, and that made it so much worse._

:: :: ::

He didn't believe me. He didn't believe me then, so why would he believe me now? I had to say it, though. But, do I even believe it myself? I should admit it to myself before I say it to anyone else.

**Standing here in our final hour,  
I can't believe this is the end.  
Now I wish that I had the power  
To start this all over again.**

I decided to go throw some more things in my suitcase to distract myself from these thoughts. Soon, I was crying over my empty room. Everything was ending, and I felt like I couldn't save any of it. I was leaving the life I love behind me for something…unknown. Nothing would ever be the same.

**I know that I'm gonna  
Miss you when you're gone,  
And I'd hate to leave it this way.  
So just make a move,  
You've got nothing to lose.**

I heard footsteps, and hoped it might be Freddie, so I could confess everything. I turned, and it was Spencer. When he saw my tears, he came over and hugged me tight.

"I'm gonna miss you, kiddo," he whispered, letting me cry into his chest. He thought I was just crying because I was leaving home. But only I knew I was leaving so much more behind.

**Here I am,  
Take a chance,  
What are you waiting for?**

"What's up?" someone else was walking in the room, and asking about me. I hoped it was Freddie, but it was Sam instead. She had Spencer let go of me so she could hug me, too. I heard her whisper into my ear, "Go tell the nub."

"You know?" I whispered back in shock.

"Duh, I know, nothing slips past Mama!" I laughed at her comment, since it was something she would so typically say, even in this exceptionally non-typical situation. She pulled apart from me, and wiped a stray tear from my cheek.

"Go downstairs," she told me simply, then patted my back and watched me go.

**I'm telling you,  
As a friend,  
We could be so much more.**

"Carly?" I heard Freddie ask when he turned around after hearing my footsteps, "Are you okay?"

"Um, sure," I lied. Then, I rethought it.

"No, I'm not okay," I blurted, "I'm not okay because I don't wanna leave all this behind, I don't wanna have a new life, a different life…I just want…you…"

I ran over and hugged him, crying into his shoulder. I could tell he was shocked at first, but embraced me nonetheless.

"Freddie…" I whispered, lifting my head off his shoulder, "I…I love…"

He cut me off abruptly by crushing his lips to mine urgently, as if these were our last moments together.

"I love you Carly Shay," he announced when we came up for air.

**I never thought anyone ever could  
Make me feel this way,  
So make my day,  
What are you waiting for?**

"Freddie," I sighed, somewhat relieved, "I love you."

* * *

**A/N: Italics were excerpts from the following episodes (respectively): iLike Jake, iSpeed Date, and iSaved Your Life. Also, I'm aware that the game Carly's playing in the final excerpt doesn't have a name mentioned in the show, but I figured that it looked like "Orchestra Hero" with the violin controller and whatnot. Bold face (centered) was "What Are You Waiting For" by Miranda Cosgrove.**


	2. My Number One

**Author's Note: This is the second part of two for this little one-shot I randomly thought of at 3 am. I do not own the characters Carly Shay, Freddie Benson, Samantha Puckett, Spencer Shay, or Marissa Benson. I also do not own the excerpts from episodes seen below. Please enjoy (:**

**

* * *

**

_Freddie's POV_

Well, today's the day. It's the end of summer, and we're all going our separate ways. Fancy colleges and successful lives in different parts of the country were our futures now. I couldn't help but look back on all of the good times Sam, Carly, and I have shared…

:: :: ::

_ "So?" Carly asked, exasperated, "Half the pop stars on the charts can't sing; they use computers and stuff to make their voices sound better."_

_ "If only we knew a computer dork who would do anything you ask him to," Sam replied deviously, purposely turning to me._

_ "No, I won't do it!" I yelled in protest._

_ "Please?" Carly pleaded, giving me puppy dog eyes._

_ "If I do it, will you kiss me?" I bargained._

_ "No!"_

_ "Come on, just one little kiss on the lips!"_

_ "No!"_

_ "Cheek?"_

_ "No!"_

_ "Nose?"_

_ "NO!"_

_ "Okay, fine, I'll do it!" I finally gave in, because I just couldn't resist Carly._

:: :: ::

I had been jealous of Jake, and wanted to see him crash and burn, all with hopes of maybe getting a chance with Carly. I wanted to show her that the guys she thinks are perfect will always have something wrong with them, and Jake certainly wasn't the last one…

:: :: ::

_ "Oh, my God! It's already past my curfew," Magic Maleka said worriedly after answering a text on her phone._

_ "Alright, no worries," I replied calmly, checking my phone, "I'll call my mom and have her pick us up; I can have you home by…"_

_ "Freddie," Carly cut in._

_ "Yeah?"_

_ "She's gone."_

_ I looked over to where Maleka had been sitting and saw rising smoke._

_ "Wha__—__" I began, confused, but began applauding, "Best trick of the night!" I added, relieved._

_ "She really is an amazing magician," Carly agreed, "Like back at the dance, how did you__—__"_

_ "One time, I was watching this reality show with celebrities," Austin interrupted her, "That do stuff underwater."_

_ Carly and I just stared at him, myself confused, and Carly peeved off._

_ "So, as I was saying," she began aggressively, but Austin interrupted again._

_ "You guys ever been to Fresno?"_

_ "Shut up!" I could tell Carly'd had it, "Shut up, shut up, shut up!"_

_ "What's your deal?" Austin protested._

_ "My deal is that you haven't let me finish one sentence all night, and I can't take it anymore!" Carly replied angrily, "It's like you won't even let me__—__"_

_ "What are you trying to say?" Austin interrupted._

_ "GET OUTTA HERE!" she screamed, pointing to the door. Austin didn't hesitate to leave after that._

_ "And then there were two," I said as she sat down with a relieved sigh._

_ "Yup," she replied, "Just us. Thank God."_

_ "Not a very fun dance, was it?" she added after an awkward pause._

_ "Nope," I agreed. Then, I stood up in front of her with a smirk._

_ "What?" Carly asked, confused._

_ "Don't you think we both deserve one nice dance tonight?" I asked, "With someone we don't wanna kill?"_

_ "Absolutely," she answered with a smile._

_ "Hey, T-Bo," I asked, "Turn up the music?" T-Bo looked at us with a smile and hit the volume button on his remote. I placed my hands on her waist as she put her arms around my neck. We swayed on the spot, and she rested her head on my shoulder, closing the gap between us._

:: :: ::

I loved Carly before, but this was something new. Now I was sure. I didn't question it, or wonder if it would go away, because it was never going away. I wanted her to love me so badly; but, I should've been careful what I wished for…

:: :: ::

_ Carly was playing Orchestra Hero when the elevator dinged and I came inside._

_ "There you are," Carly said lovingly with a smile, setting down the game controller._

_ "Here I am," I replied with a smirk, "Spencer tell you I was coming over?"_

_ "Yeah," she answered, "He said you wanna fix something on the iCarly site?"_

_ "Uh-huh. I'm just gonna bump up the speed with this eight-core, three gigahertz server."_

_ "Ooh, I love it when you talk all techy." Carly turned off the monitor to eliminate any distractions._

_ "Really?"_

_ "Yeah, it's cute and geeky at the same time…it's cukey."_

_ "You've never called my tech-talk 'cukey' before."_

_ "Well, that was before we were, you know…" she finished her sentence by wrapping her arms around my neck and pressing her lips to mine. I will admit, I loved kissing her. It sent an electric shock throughout my body, and I felt so…alive._

_ I groaned softly and pulled away, and I saw that Carly went stiff._

_ "You retreated," Carly said simply._

_ "I didn't…retreat," I denied, but she saw right through me._

_ "You kinda did," she protested, "What's wrong?"_

_ "Nothing," I hesitated, "It's just, um…so, are we…are we, like, boyfriend and girlfriend now?"_

_ "I dunno, maybe," I answered flirtatiously, smiling._

_ "Oh."_

_ "Well, don't say 'oh' like that."_

_ "I just said 'oh'."_

_ "No, you said it like you were at a raffle, and you won a prize, then you found out the prize was just a can of soup, so you go 'oh'."_

_ "You know I like you way better than most soups."_

_ "Well, yay," she giggled, "Now, whatdya wanna do? Kiss, or bump up your four-score, gigglejam server?"_

_ "Eight-core, three gigahertz," I corrected, slightly amused by her attempt at quoting me._

_ "Wow, that's really interesting, come here," Carly said quickly before kissing me again. Soon, I groaned again and pulled away, walking to the middle of the studio._

_ "Wow," she continued, disappointed, "You seriously don't wanna kiss me…why?"_

_ "Cause," I started, grasping for the right words, "I'm just bacon!"_

_ "You're bacon?"_

_ "Foreign bacon!"_

_ "Did that taco truck hit you in your brain?"_

_ I groaned, and she continued._

_ "I thought you wanted me to be your girlfriend since the first day you met me."_

_ "I have!"_

_ "Well, I'm standing here with my lips all glossed up, and you're treating me like I'm your icky cousin Amanda!"_

_ "Amanda is disgusting…"_

_ "Freddie,"_

_ "Okay, you know how you've always said you liked me? But you don't like me that way…you know…the good way."_

_ "Yeah, but that was before…"_

_ "Before I saved your life?"_

_ "So?" _

_ "Nothing's changed. I'm still the same Freddie, and you're still the same Carly." _

_ "But I love__—__" She was going to say what was untrue. But I interrupted her before she could finish._

_ "You love what I did. You love the fact that I risked my life to save yours, but…I don't think you're in love with me."_

_ I could see that those words hurt her. I could tell that she was doing everything to keep from breaking down. I hated breaking her heart like this, but if I didn't do this now, who knows how much worse it would be in a month or two?_

_ "You just think you are," I continued, hoping that she would see reason._

:: :: ::

She hasn't said anything since, and it just confirmed my beliefs that it was too good to be true. Carly would never see me as more than a best friend, a tech producer, a shoulder to cry on. She probably never thought about us kissing one more time like I did, or maybe someday getting married and having little Freddie Jr's running around our house…okay, maybe I was aiming a little high, but a guy can dream!

**You're my number one,  
You're my golden star.  
I look at Earth from here,  
Still you don't seem so far.**

I was finishing up my packing, and looked around my room. There were a couple Galaxy Wars posters left on the walls, and some stuff left on shelves and my dresser, but everything else was packed away. Then, I noticed my mom standing in the doorway.

"My little Fredward," she choked, "Is going off to college!" She started blubbering again.

"Aw, come on, Mom," I wasn't complaining, just trying to cheer her up, even though I felt like crying, too. This would be my last chance. If I didn't tell Carly now, she would leave and find some other guy and be happy with him, and I would've blown it.

**Do you think of me?  
Do you wonder?**

After comforting my mom, I went with determination across the hall. Instead of finding Carly in the living room, I saw Sam.

"Sam, where's—" But, she cut me off.

"She went up to her room, and Spencer thinks she's crying again, so he went up there to see what's up," Sam said matter-of-factly, "I'm gonna go up there now and tell her to get her butt down here so you can tell her you love her one more time, because I know that's what you're here to do."

Before I could even protest, she was already up the stairs and out of sight. A few minutes later, I heard lighter, gentler footsteps.

"Carly?" I asked, turning around because I knew it was her, "Are you okay?"

"Um, sure," she said half-heartedly. I opened my mouth to reply, but she blurted,

"No, I'm not okay! I'm not okay because I don't wanna leave all this behind, I don't wanna have a new life, a different life…I just want…you…"

She ran over and hugged me, crying into my shoulder. I was stunned at first, but embraced her nonetheless.

"Freddie…" she whispered, lifting her head off my shoulder, "I…I love…"

I couldn't wait any longer. It was now or never. I crushed my lips against hers, urgently but softly, telling her everything through that one kiss.

"I love you Carly Shay," I announced when we came up for air.

**I would never admit that I…**

**I love…**

**I love you.**

"Freddie," she sighed with relief, "I love you."

* * *

**A/N: Italics were excerpts from the following episodes (respectively): iLike Jake, iSpeed Date, and iSaved Your Life. Also, I'm aware that the game Carly's playing in the final excerpt doesn't have a name mentioned in the show, but I figured that it looked like "Orchestra Hero" with the violin controller and whatnot. Bold face (centered) was "My Number One" by Paramore.**


End file.
